Lan's New Troubles
by thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999
Summary: Story takes place 3 yrs after BN6. Lan and Maylu are 15 and high school sophomores now and things are going great, but now a new adventure begins! MegaMan Battle Network: Lan's New Troubles! Rated T for occasional mild language and situations. LanXMaylu
1. Maylu's Challenge

MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK: LAN'S NEW TROUBLES

-  
NOTE/DISCLAIMER: This Fanfiction is based on the video game series "MegaMan Battle Network", which I do not own.

This fanfiction takes place after the events of "MegaMan Battle Network 6: CyberBeast Gregar/CyberBeast Falzar"

English version Names will be used in this fanfic as well with the minor difference being that instead of Meiru's name being spelled like it was in the translation of MegaMan Battle Network video game, "Mayl", but instead will be spelled like in the "MegaMan NT Warrior" anime, "Maylu".

My "MegaMan Battle Network" original character, Demons Nakamura, will make his debut appearance in this fanfic. Enjoy.

--

PREVIOUSLY:  
(My MegaMan Battle Network 6 Summary) After the defeat of Dr. Regal and the DarkChip Syndicate, Nebula, Lan Hikari has returned to his normal life, hanging out with Maylu and his other friends. Graduation from the 6th grade is right around the corner. But one day his teacher, Ms. Mari, tells the class "bad news" calling Lan to the front of the classroom. Lan is going to be moving away to Cyber City. Mayl before Lan leaves tell him that she wanted to be together with him...always. Lan tells her not to worry, he would be with her again, just before he left. Lan's new life began. He meets new friends and then like most other times that Lan settles down, bad things start to happen. MegaMan on his quest obsorbs a cyberbeast and it infuses with him. While on his quest to stop this new evil "Organization" he meets an old friend.... Wily, the leader of this new revived World 3, steals the cyberbeast from MegaMan's body and tries to destroy the world. Lan thwarts Dr. Wily's plans one final time and due to the troubles in cyber city, moves back to ACDC town to graduate with his classmates and begins his old new life with his mother Haruka, his father Yuichiro, his twin brother Hub (MegaMan) and his new girlfriend, Maylu Sakurai...

CHAPTER 1: MAYLU'S CHALLENGE

THREE YEARS LATER...

Summer is almost here, meaning Finals are aproaching at Dentech High School. Very few students were looking forward to the week of immense testing. In fact, it felt like only a couple of students actually wanted to take them. Among them were three sophomore students, Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai, both 15 years old and the other, Demons Nakamura, age 16. These three have become close friends over the past few years. "Man, I am looking forward to destroying these tests this year," said an excited Lan Hikari. Maylu looked at him and smiled. She was suprised over Lan's burst in maturity since three years ago when he took down the Cyberbeasts. She thought to herself, "Man, just a couple of years ago he was a slacker in school always wanting me to give him the answers. Now he seems to be a whole different person, he looks stronger, smarter, and braver" She had the right to say that because back in his younger days, Lan used to be sort of a slacker, always putting virus busting ahead of his homework and studies and with Maylu's help, which she barely gave because all he wanted to do was copy her work, managed a C average.  
Nowadays Lan is a star track runner and soccer player. He also is an honors student with an A- average. Though he is quite the chick magnet, Lan has ignored all the flirting from other girls because of his tight relationship with his childhood friend,  
best friend, and girlfriend, Maylu Sakurai.

"Lan, I just got to thinking. How about we have a contest. Whoever scores lower on their Final has to do whatever the other wants," Maylu told him. "Sure, Maylu. I accept your challenge." Demons wanted to know if he could join in the contest. Lan knew Maylu's little game (she wants to show him that no matter how smart he gets, she's still smarter) so he said, "No!" and walked away with Maylu laughing. Demons wondered why and just left to go to his next class.

Maylu asked, "So Lan, what are you doing tonight?" Lan said, "Its Friday. I was going to go home and start studying for my Finals and help my dad at SciLab with some of his experiments in developing the Next Generation PET. Why do you ask? Do you want to do something tonight. I can just tell my dad I'm busy..." Maylu asked, "Yeah, how about a netbattle for old time sakes...I want revenge from 4 years ago when you beat me and Roll in the Eagle Tournament." Lan said, "Sure, I haven't Net Battled in two years, I'm a little rusty." She laughed, "I know, nows my chance to win, after all I have won the last few Country Wide tournaments."  
Lan replied, "Alright, You...me...my bedroom now."

....10 minutes later....

Lan: "Are you ready, Mayl?"

Maylu: "Let's get this show on the road."

Lan: "I'm not that ready..."

Maylu: "Too bad, I going all out. JACK IN! ROLL! EXECUTE"

Lan: "Oh well, I guess you are determined. JACK IN! MEGAMAN! EXECUTE!"

MegaMan: "Ahh...Its been a while...It feels good to be in battle again. Let's go Roll."

Roll: "Prepare to get your butt whooped Mega."

MegaMan: "Try Me..."

Voice Program: BATTLE BEGIN!

END CHAPTER 1

-  
I know this chapter is a bit short but hopefully enjoyable. Please Review.

Next Chapter: Roll vs. MegaMan. Maylu's gotten stronger and Lan's a bit rusty when it comes to netbattling (I know...surprising huh?)...Who will win this rematch!


	2. Roll vs MegaMan!

CHAPTER 2: Roll vs. MegaMan!

* * *

Summary: Lan and Maylu are getting ready for a netbattle with each other. Who will win?!

disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan Battle Network.

MegaMan: "Let's Go. MegaBuster!"

Roll dodged it

Maylu: "Battle Chip. Aqua Tower. Slot In."

Lan: "Good effort, but it won't help. Battle chip. ElecAura. Slot in."

Maylu: "That won't stop me. Battle Chip. Bamboo Lance!"

The attack powered down the shield and caused the Aqua Tower to hit MegaMan. "Great job Roll," MegaMan said, "I never saw that coming, you've gotten better." Roll was happy, "Thanks Mega. Now Maylu!"

Mayl: "Battle Chip. Twin Leaders. Slot In."

Just then ProtoMan and Colonel appeared in front of her. "Z-Slash," yelled Colonel. "Sonic Boom!," yelled ProtoMan. The attacks landed on MegaMan dealing him 500 damage. MegaMan looked at her with a shock and a smile on his face, "Great job

Roll, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Now I get serious. BEAST OUT! GREGAR!" MegaMan transformed in Gregar-Cross MegaMan and said, "Try me now Roll." She laughed and said, "You have a beast out. I also have something up my sleeves. Maylu!"

Maylu said, "Right! Lan, take this! Cross Chip, slot in! ZERO-CROSS!". Roll gained an red armor and a large Sabre. "Okay Mega, try the new me out!"

Lan looked at Maylu and thought to himself, "When did she get that? We might be in trouble."

MegaMan charged at her, "Breath of Gregar!" Roll dodged the attack, reappeared and yelled, "Z-Saber!"

The attack landed on MegaMan's back causing him to fall back and depleating his HP by another 300 points, leaving him with 500 HP. MegaMan had a hard time getting up. Roll said, "Now I finish this! Sword! WideSword! LongSword! Triple Slot In! PROGRAM ADVANCE! LIFE SWORD!"

The attack hit MegaMan dealing him 400 damage leaving the Blue Bomber with only 200 HP.

Lan: "Oh no, MegaMan. Battlechip. Recovery 300!"

Maylu: "Sorry Lan no can do. Battlechip. Anti Recovery!"

Lan: "Crap."

Just then MegaMan fell on his knee and Roll hit him with a Roll Arrow. MegaMan now had 120 HP left. Roll then walked forward and placed the Z-Saber in front of his face.

"So…what do you say now Mega…hmmmm…." Roll said taunting her best friend.

"Yeah…what now Lan…." Maylu said copying her net navi's tone of voice.

MegaMan looked up at Roll and said, "I concede, you win Roll."

Lan then dropped his head and said, "Yeah…You win Maylu."

Voice Program: WINNER! MAYLU SAKURAI AND ROLL!

Lan looked at Maylu flabbergasted. "Wow, I can't believe it. Just a few years ago, I could whoop your butt whenever I wanted. Now look at me, getting my butt whooped now. Well, you win, what's my punishment?" Maylu looked at him and said, "As a consequence of losing, you have to spend the entire day with me tomorrow and buy me whatever I want, and at the end of theday, buy me dinner."

Lan said, "What about Finals?" Maylu said, "We're both straight A students. We don't have to study as much as Demons would have to, so we can stand one day without studying."

Lan said hoping Maylu won't give him any real bad or embarrassing punishment, "How about I spend the rest of the night with you, not just tomorrow." She said, "Even better. Let's go over to my place."

Lan then thought to himself, "Man, I thought she would want me to do something embarrassing in public!"

Apparently Maylu must have read his thoughts because she said, "Oh yeah, by the way Lan…You have one more punishment. On Monday, you have to go to school wearing a short skirt and a ladies tank top."

Just then Lan fell to the ground crying, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Maylu, Roll and MegaMan just laughed.

* * *

I bet you never saw that coming! I hope the chapter was enjoyable. _**Next Chapter**_: _**Demons Meets The Lord of Darkness**_.

My OC, Demons Nakamura, will get his first full chapter!!


	3. Demons Meets The Lord of Darkness

Here he is...My Original Character, Demons Nakamura gets his first actual chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: DEMONS MEETS THE LORD OF DARKNESS

Meanwhile at Demons house....

"I can't believe it, every time those two make a bet I can never join in it. What is so important about there bets that I can't be involved? I don't get." Just then his PET rang, it was Mr. Famous, a surprise to him. "Hello Demons. It's Famous," said Mr. Famous. "Yeah, I know. Why are you calling me. Shouldn't you be calling Lan or Maylu," Demons said. "That's what I wanted to call you about. I tried calling their PETs but they didn't answer. Listen, could you try to call them up and tell them that I want them to investigate the undernet. We have word that Bass has awakened and it planning on invading our network as revenge on MegaMan for defeating him 3 years ago in Graveyard Area,"Famous said. Just then Demons had an idea. He then replied to Famous, "They might be busy right now so why don't I go instead? I can go to the undernet and stop Bass myself."

Mr. Famous responded, "Hell no. You are a civilian and only Lan has been able to defeat Bass. Sending your navi to fight Bass is like sending it to a certain death." Demons then said sternly, "Famous, I am going to go whether you like it or not. I will stop him for you." Famous saw the determination in his eyes and said, "Okay then. I'll send you. If you need backup, call me and I will send my navi Punk to help you out." Demons nodded, "Okay. I will tell you this I will stop Bass on my own. I won't need help." Famous just said, "Okay then. Good luck Demons."

_**one hour later...Undernet Area 2....**_

SamuraiMan (Demons Navi) arrived at the entrance to Undernet Zero. Demons then said, "If I am correct, Famous told us that Bass is just past here. SamuraiMan, What does that door say must be done to enter?"

SamuraiMan spoke, "It says defeat the guardian navi that protects this door." Just as he said this a Black Punknavi popped out of nowhere and attacked SamuraiMan. SamuraiMan then said, "You must be the Guardian navi. If I have to defeat you to open this door so be it...Demons..." Demons then responded, "Right. Ready SamuraiMan. Battle Routine Set!"

Then SamuraiMan finished, "Execute." Demons then said, "I will end it quickly. Battlechips. LifeAura, BassAnly, Atk +30, Anti-Navi, FireGospel.  
Quadriple Slot In! Program Advance! DARKNESS X (Just think the normal darkness PA from BN2 only with a dark life aura around the navi)! Just then A dark barrier surrounded SamuraiMan then The Gospel Beast appeared and used GospelFire Breath which weakened The guardian navi and then a BassCopy appeared and sliced the navi with Darkarm blade, deleting him. The gate then opened and SamuraiMan walked through. When he walked in he was immediately struck and critically damaged but couldn't jack out.

Then a mysterious figure appeared and said, "Any navi foolish enough to enter my area of the Undernet shall be deleted. I must kill MegaMan. And to do it I will absorb your data. Just then Demon's screen appeared in the Undernet next to his damaged navi and said, "Wait Bass. I can help you delete MegaMan. Please become my navi, SamuraiMan is piece of crap anyway. I know MegaMan's operator and he told me MegaMan's weaknesses. I want to destroy MegaMan myself."

Demons then continued in a pleading voice, "Please Bass absorb my crappy navi and become mine. I will make you stronger and I won't abandon you like Dr. Cossack did, I promise."

SamuraiMan looked up,"What the hell are you saying Demons!" Demons then said, "I'm saying that you are not needed for the job. I'm sorry...but...I can't have you as a navi anymore...you're too weak to take down MegaMan and his little 'girlfriend' Roll.

Bass then said, "I have wanted revenge on MegaMan for what he has done to me...Fine, I will be your navi." Demons then said, "Thank you, Bass. I won't disappoint. Lan, Maylu, you guys are going down! Let's go Bass."

Just then Bass transferred his code to Demons PET and Jacked out. The PET design changed until it was Black with a Gold and Silver lining and Bass' navi mark appeared on it.

"Now I will make them fear the name of Demons Nakamura, the new Net-Op of The Lord of Darkness and tomorrow afternoon I make my move...."

* * *

END CHAPTER 3

That was a somewhat short chapter, but hopefully enjoyable. Demons has a new netnavi and wants to destroy MegaMan for some reason.

What's gonna happen next chapter? Find out soon!

-thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999


End file.
